narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chance Meeting: The Hawk and the Spirit King
It was a very sunny day in the Land of Wisdom, the leaves of the tress which resided in the Vast forests of the land shined with the yellow glow reflected from the almighty sun. It was a perfect day for the Chiekage to scan across his Land, especially since the war was getting near. He rested on a tree branch that overlooked a big waterfall, it was a pretty beautiful sight at that moment for him. Meanwhile, a certain jōnin was nearing the village. He had heard rumours of Ōgama Satsujin, his arch enemy, making deals in Reikaigakure. He stopped near a large, rushing waterfall, where he could hear a ninja talking to another. Walking towards them, the jōnin peered through a wall of reeds. It was him. Ōgama finished talking to a Reikaigakure jōnin, before dismissing himself. Leaping towards the reikai ninja, the certain jōnin elbowed the associate of Ōgama in the face, before stabbing him in the gut with a kunai. "What do you know about Ōgama Satsujin?" he ordered. The jōnin shook his blood splattered head, and poked out his tongue, revealing a curse mark. Angrily, the certain jōnin let the shinobi fall to the ground, where he quickly died of blood loss. Kiba with his cloak on disguised has a commoner was deeply watching two people talk, one of them being his top officer. Kiba being good at disguises and a unique untraceable chakra `was perfect man in spy missions. Suddenly Kiba saw a certain man stabbing his officer. Kiba who analysed the situation became deeply interested in knowing the identity of that man and decided to meet him. Not wanting to go ahead and meet the person face to face, Kiba threw a small stone which he had in his hands towards the man aiming for his left wrist. Zade, the certain Jōnin sensed a sudden projectile coming towards him. He Shadow Stepped away, swaying to the side and facing a silhouette in the leaves. It was a friendly throw, not meant to kill, so Zade would react with the same courtesy. "Show yourself." Zade said, still staring at the shadow. "A teleportation ninjutsu ?" Kiba thought has he jumped down the tree and walked towards Zade yet not revealing the face he hid behind the dark cloak, "You are you ?" he asked to the jōnin in a very old-man kind of voice. Zade pretended to be taken aback. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude..." Zade apologised. He respectfully bowed towards the ground, where he flipped backwards, kicking the cloak of the supposedly elder man. The elder man had quite a knack of it all. His Chiekage outfit now revealed to the stranger. However it was a very rare sight of watching Kiba in his Chiekge outfit that nobody other than the Royals knew of it. The Chiekage smile has his revealed face glowed by the light of the sun getting the features of the young man in his prime years. As a deemed counterattack , The CHiekage threw three kunai's which had a sharp points capable of slicing apart a rat like the guy in front of him. It was a very rare sight Kiba had come up with, The number of people who wanted to challenge him had been exponentially decreasing day by day and such Kiba liked to take up every last bit of enjoyment he would get from these Chance Encounters. Zade was overjoyed. He looked at the other shinobi with demon-like eyes and gritted his teeth, giving himself a wild beast kind of look. He jumped in the air, elegantly dodging the kunai and throwing a swarm of his own. "Don't underestimate me! Anybody who challenges the Spirit King deserves punishment." He grinned even more, glancing at the shinobi's Chiekage garments. "Even a Kage." "The self proclaimed, Spirit King- you must be Zade Kotaba if my memory serves right, the only member of the Kotaba Clan," Kiba said as he elegantly moved around his modified soft body avoiding the kunai barrage. "Correct!" Zade said, playfully smiling. "And you must be the one and only Kiba Uchiha." His smile dropped. "But playtime's over." He Shadow Stepped in front of Kiba, and hit him with a flurry of fists. Kiba was taken aback by the sudden strikes from the laters fist, but his soft modified body helped him survive any form of physical fight. Kiba quickly replaced himself with a previously thrown kunai which was struck on the tree. "Hmph." Zade huffed. "You cant dodge forever. Why dont you attack for a change?" "Never saw a point in need to attack you...... I don't want to" Kiba laughed contagiously has he rested on the tree branch. "But what about your little friend here?" Zade smiled, grinding his foot into the dead body of the Jōnin. "You know when you speak like that, I feel like heaven's on me....." Kiba said has he stood on the tree branch facing Zade, his right hand holding a shiny piece of a Fūma Shuriken and his left hand holding the legendary Uchiha Weapon. Kiba's pose giving a claim that shit just got serious. "Bring it" Zade stared intimidatingly, as he drew his Soul Blade and fused spirit chakra with it. Kiba quickly threw his fūma shuriken skywards has he began concentrating lightning chakra in his right palm in the form of Lightning Piercer. The Fūma Shuriken fell down has Kiba infused it with lightning chakra and threw it towards Zade. Zade quickly covered his arms with Wind chakra and grabbed the blade, which burned up the lightning. He then threw the giant shuriken back, whilst teleporting behind Kiba and using Blade Rift: Metal Cyclone on his back. Kiba jumped forward to take the fūma shuriken back, this action not only helped him to get the fūma shuriken back but also confused the teleported Zade who had initiated the technique in the air with no Kiba on sight. Kiba activated his Sharingan in order to take advantage of Zade's teleportation techniques. Already expecting this, Zade revealed that the he was a clone, and showed his real body above Kiba. He used Spirit Technique: Apocalyptic Vortex and smashed the uchiha into the ground. The Maestro of the storm, Kiba Uchiha had taken the movements of his opponent under his control, His red eyes formulating the part of the plan of the everlasting game of life. Kiba had his Gunbai with him, which he called the "King of Shields", it was one hell of a defense for the "Fang". Already anticipating a sudden blow pattern of his opponent Kiba had kept his so-called shield ready to evade the blow, such has soon has Zade had used his spirit technique on the fallen Kiba. Kiba had kept the Gunbai in such a manner that he was not only able to block the spirit technique but was capable of returning it to the airborne Zade who would likely be taken by surprise, because not only was the deflection too quick for the naked eye to follow but Kiba was good with his tactics has he had planted no evidence of him deflecting it, performing a unexpected twist against the Konoha citizen. As if the sudden tactic was not enough, Kiba had placed a clone near himself to face the shinobi, this clone was quick-witted has it made most use of the sudden deflection to make some sudden handsigns and casted lightning in the surroundings, not only was this lightning barrage multi-directional but it had high intensity. The chakra proportion was highly calculated by Kiba to make sure that even wind techniques proved inefficient against this lightning barrage, Kiba had kept in mind his opponents teleportation in mind. This sudden occurance would not only confuse Zade but also make him loose his direction. Zade laughed, absorbing the spirit chakra and forming a barrier that just managed to protect him. From the storm of spirit and lightning, dust had gathered and Zade reckoned it was the perfect time for a surprise attack. He launched a huge dragon made of spirit chakra out of the dust storm, which had a brain in its own right, sure to make it difficult for Kiba to dodge it. Kiba had plans up his sleeves, he wasn't much of a Shikamaru in his entire career though, he had somehow learnt the ways of the great , them being Raido X. Kiba took a noticable feel of chakra levitating towards him,... it was pretty strong. Kiba and his clone lept of dragon's path. damn it had a GPS radar. It followed Kiba and his clone, he had his speed to help him in any matter. He had the best of everything the world would give him. Kiba had no choice but to gon on a defensive. Not that it was horrible, from his childhood he preferred being on the defensive side. But this aura from the Konoha citizen, it had pushed the craziness level of Kiba out of the surface. Even though Kiba was calm in the outside, he showed a will to battle fair and square in the inside. Kiba was a man of cheap tricks, yes he was. But this wasn't supposed to happen in this battle. Kiba waited for the perfect moment to strike, his clone had escaped from the battle field after illuminating a flash of white light. Kiba wasn't going to get distracted by his clones though, he knew it had its reasons. After all it was his own clone. The moment he waited had arised, the chakra dragon had focused its path on Kiba and it had its own reasons. Kiba had took his whole time formulating hundreds of plans for the future and was pretty confident that his clone had formulated another hundred or more. Kiba took his moment to vanish into thin air, in place of a log of wood. The poor log of wood was in for a shock. never did it think in its entire life that it would be a meal for hungry chakra dragon. It was a amazing feast for the dragon however, the log of wood was more delicious than the old Uchiha. Yes it was. the dragon was so over joyed that it exploded so devastatingly that the entire area went bang-a-boom. The question now was where did the old Uchiha vanish ? Where on earth did he did a log delicious than himself ? There he was Kiba Uchiha, he was waiting for the bang-a-boom to arisen up. Kiba took his chance during the whole bang-a-boom seria to fire thousands of needles made from pure chakra lightning at Zade. He had picked the right moment all right. Every mortal on this earth would be occupied by the bang-a-booms. These needles weren't some ordinary needles. They were made of hundred percent pure chakra lightning. Kiba's chakra precision took great help in maintaining the sharpness of these needles. they were able to break through even the mightiest of shields. Not only was Kiba's chakra precision, his dark red eyes, were the main reason he had been were he was. These red eyes were the main reasons, his attacks had that kind of great accuracy. The accuracy being able to pierce the opponents vital points and leading to death. Zade's eyes widened as he realized what was coming. He had no time to react, and was stabbed in various places by the needles. He screamed in pain, and Kiba's expression showed that he thought he had won. But to Kiba's surprise, Zade suddenly erupted in smoke. His real body was in a tree the whole time. During the uchiha's shock, Zade threw his blade into the tree behind Kiba, and pulled invisible string towards himself, sending the blade circling around the kage, wrapping him in chakra strengthened wire. Zade then manipulated tendrils of spirit chakra out of the ground to attach Kiba to a tree. Sending his mind out, Zade confirmed that there were no traps, clones, and that the real Kiba Uchiha was trapped. Zade jumped towards the kage, blue energy circulating his hand, and yelled "Spirit Fist!'' as he smashed his palm into the older man. "Gotcha." he smirked. Kiba smirked has he got trapped by the wire strings, it was no big deal for him, has getting tied up was in fact a normal punishment for shinobi. What really troubled him was Zade doing what he called the spirit fist. It was similar to certain someones Hell Stab. "Shinobi's nowadays", he thought. "They all are nothing but scums than the ones we had during our jōnin careers, each one of them had a certain something unqiueness in them. But now, all the ninja's are like pathetic children, they all create techniques similar to their heroes. You could never imagine how many ninja's nowadays can create a sphere of chakra similar to that Naruto-kid." Now the real problem was how Kiba could escape the attack. He could always perform the replacement technique eyes closed. But here, Kiba was a vivid fan of nature. He wasn't someone who could let a log die. It was a waste of life. He didn't wasnt anymore sacrifices than the earlier one. "Rest In Piece, Mr. Log" he thought in his mind. The fate was near...... Kiba was stabbed in the heart by the Konoha shinobi. It was the end of his life. Tears rolled down his eyes, has he thought about everyone, his wife, his Rin Batsu, his brother-in-law, his arch-rival, his fellow friend, his friends, his village. All the images he had in his memories flashed before him. Blood could be seen from the tip of his skin. There was a change though, before Zade could actually reach his internal organs,... the Kiba puffed into a last of smoke. It was revealed to be a clone. WAIT ? WHAT ? Kiba puffed into smoke revealing himself to be a clone, but how ? when ? where ?. Earlier when Kiba was trying to evade the chakra dragon, His clone had watched Zade replacing himeslf with the clone. Because they were in a certain death situation because of the chakra dragon. The Clone Kiba had signaled the real one by illuminating with a flash of white light and disappeared. This had distracted Kiba, who at first got into a confusion on why would his clone distract him with a bright flash while he was trying to save his life, however he understood that his clone had meant to say "distraction, meaning, distracting the opponent". Like Kiba thought, His Clone had already figured out the opponents movements. during the ensuing explosion, the vanished Kiba turned out into hiding, whilst focusing on trying to get back his lost chakra reserves. The Clone who had gone hiding earlier had faced the Zade's clone destroying him by using lightning needles and revealing the real Zade. Smile was heard from on top of a tree, where Kiba sat crossed legs looking at the Konoha shinobi. "If you want to win over your opposition, you will have to first note their way of fighting. As of now, I have completely looked at your attack pattern, of using clones to attack. but I would be suprised to know if you are going to change your attack pattern because your using back to back comes only diminish your chakra quickly. This is want I hate of the current generation of shinobi you are all pathetic scums. Just because your favorite hero Naruto Uzumaki who saved the shinobi world from certain chaos spams clones. doeesn't mean you can to. By now, I can see your depleting chakra resources. More clones and you would end up being being like that dead man. Remember, your hero Naruto Uzumaki had a great power of his clan and his Tailed Pet which gives him enough chakra to properly use clones." Kiba smirked. As he said the above words, surrounding grew dark and fire swept away the entire area. Dark hands, grabbed Zade trying to put him inside the rotten red hot earth and screams of childrens hauted Zade's ears. Zade was inside a genjutsu cast by Kiba with his Sharingan. This genjutsu was not something even a experience shinobi could break freely. It wasn't mere sharingan genjutsu, it was a very advanced form of the basic genjutsu it was Sharingan: Hallucination. Till now, only a few were able to break the genjutsu. And those few who did suffered its psychological drawbacks. It put victims into a similar mental trauma of that of the famous Uchiha Genjutsu, the Tsukuyomi. Zade's hair swept to the side, the fake wind blowing his face. "I'd think a kage would have better skills than this." He taunted. The genjutsu faded into nothingness, leaving a bitter smile on Zade's face. A small string of spiritual energy was hanging between the two ninja, feeding all of Kiba's thoughts into Zade. In fact, he was never under the genjutsu at all. It was when he threw the spirit dragon. Whilst the uchiha was distracted, he had implanted the micro sized string, too small to even see or sense. "You've fallen into my trap." The Kotaba sped towards Kiba, his blade at his neck, and glinted his sword, revealing the hundreds of spirit threads wrapping around Kiba. These threads were the strongest Zade had ever made, able to withstand a Tailed Beast Bomb. The soul blade sliced where both of the Cheikage's arms were, as Zade wanted to play with him a bit, for he was all roused up now. The intense part of yup, has the Chiekage was caught with wires and a blade, Everybody expected Kiba to have a lone tensed look on his face, but the Kage, old by face but young in heart was having a curious looking face, despite the drama going around in the battlefield. "I was having a feeling my movements where being slowed down," He said. Kiba wanted to play a little more with his victim. This calm demeanor, was Kiba really taking the battle seriously ? or did he wish to die ? Nope, He wanted to outlive a certain rival of his. He had made a silly promise to the rival of his and has a part of the promise wanted to stay alive and preach to his rivals grandchildren the heroic, idiotic adventures of their ancestors. Kiba Uchiha's Sharingan began spinning, "Trap ? what Trap ?" he calmly asked the Konoha shinobi. "I did notice the threads earlier with the help of my beauties, but want sure if they had any role to play". Kiba Uchiha had closed his eyes, soon after an amazing proclamation, was Kiba tired after an amazing display of intelligence ? It was however very clear that a guy like him wasn't counting his last breath. Soon enough, the Blade had near itself towards Kiba's old arms, they were to cut through them the sharp edges of the blades, reflecting the light from the sun. The blades cut through Kiba, but ironically passed through him instead, the threads made of spiritual chakra, began falling down has if Kiba had no material form. Kiba stood up, his eyes still closed. Was it another Genjutsu ? Why was Kiba even bothering a simple genjutsu when a earlier one failed ? No, Maybe Kiba was attempting a trick with this genjutsu and the earlier one was a trap. The standing Kiba, opened his eyes, revealing an interestingly rough design on his Sharingans, Was this an answer to the earlier actions, Did Kiba use a genjutsu to trap Zade whilst deceiving him by activating the Mangekyō or was it the wonders of the eyes itself. Kiba stood amazingly calm on the tree branch he was on earlier, He looked at Zade having an curious look on his face, "Tell me more about your trap ?".